The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to location tracking, and more particularly, to systems and methods for location tracking based on visible light communication (VLC).
Location tracking or positioning in global positioning system (GPS) denied environments such as indoor facilities and/or crowded areas where signals from the satellite may be shielded by armored building structures, is desirable in many aspects. For example, indoor positioning is of value in industrial and manufacturing facilities, as well as in public venues such as airports and hospitals. Although some forms of indoor positioning are available, they may be limited to short range applications and may be inefficient (e.g., using a great number of tracking devices or densely distributed tracking devices). Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that can provide indoor location tracking with enhanced efficiency.